


【EC】Magic Forest

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 小羊Charles想谈恋爱了。他在森林外面遇见了人类Erik，事情会变成什么样呢？





	【EC】Magic Forest

       Charles是只神奇的小羊，会咩咩叫也会说话的那种。

       他变成羊的时候有虽然乱了点但是很绵密的毛，蓬蓬软软的摸起来很舒服；变成人的时候有漂亮的蓝眼睛，大家都说那比湖泊还要清澈呢。森林里一半的动物想跟他交朋友，另一半想跟他交配。

       就比如说河流另一头的羚羊，就是管自己叫天启的那只蠢货，曾经带着一大堆捡来的浆果来向Charles求婚，还说如果他不答应的话就要给森林降下灾难。

       Charles才不怕呢。天启说的灾难不过就是把灌木丛和嫩草地啃得乱七八糟的，Charles都懒得理他。

       再说了，绵羊怎么能跟羚羊在一起呢！

       说起来，现在已经是春天了，Charles还是没能找到伴侣。他同所有四只脚走路的生物调情，但从不驻足。

       连脾气最不好的小兔Logan都找到了，跟Scott经常滚了一身花粉回来，像是怕别人不知道他们操翻天了似的。Charles第十九次抓到他们在草丛里拱来拱去的时候终于知道着急了，但伴侣是并不会像熟透的苹果一样从树上掉下来的。

       Charles毛都要愁秃了，整日蔫蔫地窝在洞里，不织围巾也不拣茶树叶子。要怪只能怪他自己太挑剔了，要强壮的又要长得好看的，哪有这么完美的呢？

       渡鸦Raven实在看不下去了，扇着翅膀在Charles身边飞来飞去，“或许你可以到森林外头转一转呢？”

       “森林外面好危险的呀！”Charles翻了个身仰面躺着，把手放在圆滚滚的肚子上，“妈妈说过不要随便去外面的。”

       “有什么危险的。”Raven不以为意地说，“我就去过一次，有好多动物呢，甚至还有人类小孩。”

       “人类？”Charles来了兴趣，后腿一蹬从床上跳起来，期待地说：“我还从来没见过真正的人类呢。”

       “他们丑丑的。”Raven的白眼都要翻到天上去了，“还只会吚哩呱啦地叫，跟没见过渡鸦似的。”

       “可是我也会变成那样欸。”Charles有点低落地说，耳朵都垂下去了。

       “你不一样！”Raven着急地围着他转，“你可爱！两种形态都是，你就是...你就是跟他们不一样！”

       “那为什么没人喜欢我呢？”Charles用蹄子踢飞了地上的一块石头，又躺了回去。

       Raven听了恨不得啄他的脑袋。上帝啊，看看毫无自知之明的Charles Xavier吧！

       “你就去看看吧。”她忽略掉Charles的胡说八道，继续怂恿小羊：“他们又不会吃了你。”

       “好吧。”Charles点点头，作出一副勉为其难的样子。其实他都想好了，这回绑也要绑一个伴侣回来，不然刻薄的白天鹅Emma又要笑话他了。

       第二天， Charles起了个大早，穿上了去年冬天织的袍子，不厚不薄刚刚好。为了安全起见，他变成了人的形态。森林里的小动物都见过他这个样子，没有被吓到，纷纷为他让路。Raven给他衔来花环放在他头上，被他一把摘掉了。

       “不要这个，Raven，”Charles很嫌弃地把花环拿在手里，“这让我看起来太饥渴了。”

       “你不是吗？”Raven故意问道，然后在他恼羞成怒之前扑棱棱飞走了。

这点小小的插曲并没有影响Charles的心情。他一边哼着歌，一边把草地踩得沙沙作响。顺着河流的反方向走上一会，就到了森林的外围，临近人类村庄的那片。但似乎除了树稀疏了点，果子少了点，同森林深处也没什么不同。

       Charles垂头丧气地在树桩上坐了一会，心里把骗他的Raven和总跟他过不去的Emma都诅咒了一遍，然后站起来跺跺脚，准备要走了。这时，一个穿着麻布衬衣的少年闯入了他的视线。

       “啊！”Charles被吓了一跳，他可没想过会遇到人类。这个人类长得一点也不丑（他要把Raven的羽毛全拔了），手臂肌肉的线条和深邃的五官简直算得上赏心悦目。Charles也没有被迷走了魂魄，就是——就是有种像陷进了沼泽地一样的感觉。

       “你是谁？”他们两个相互瞪视了一会之后对方开口了，“我从来没见过你。”

       “我是Charles。”Charles乖乖地回答，毫无戒心，要是给安全意识极强的Sharon知道了一定会揪他的耳朵的。“你叫什么呢？”

       “Erik。”那人告诉他。交换名字这一流程意外地进展得十分顺利。

       “Erik。”Charles着迷地重复了一遍，他的本意并不想让自己听起来像是在呼唤的。

       “你迷路了吗？”Erik问他，一边试探着走近了些。

       “没有。”Charles摇头，完全不在意私人领域被冒犯。他要抬点头才能对上Erik好奇的目光，“我住在这里。”

       “住在这里？”Erik更加疑惑了。他眯起眼睛，环顾四周。

       “你想要来我家坐坐吗？很近的，我还有好多好吃的呢。”Charles软绵绵的声音把他的注意力拉了回来。

       “你家？”Erik今天一天之内差不多把这辈子的疑问句都问完了。他刚才可没有发现附近有什么能住人的小屋或者草棚，那么Charles的家到底在哪呢？

       “跟我一起吧？”Charles邀请道，眼睛圆圆的闪闪的，在白天也好像装满了星星。他往前凑了一点，去拉Erik的手。

       “好啊。”Erik找不出理由来拒绝。时间还很早呢，赶在午饭之就前回去，妈妈是不会发现他偷偷跑进森林里玩的。而且Charles的手又软又暖和，Erik想一直被拉着走，走掉到悬崖底下他都不在乎。

       Charles的家不远，穿过山毛榉和夏栎混杂的那一片和蓝铃花铺成的地毯，从第三棵白蜡木向左拐，再走上几里就到了，近的很。

       “进来吧。”Charles掀开草藤编织的门帘，朝Erik示意。这会他们握着的手才松开了。

       “你住在...洞穴里？”Erik在礼貌的界限内打稍微地量了一下周围。几只装食物和水的罐子、几样简单的家具，堆满织物的石床，一张铺在地上的花毯子和散落在各个角落奇奇怪怪的摆件，差不多就是这个“屋子”里所有的东西了。

       “有点乱。”Charles不好意思地说。他爬上床把杂物一股脑扫到一边，勉强空出块地方来，然后招呼Erik，“你随便坐呀！”

       Erik从喉咙里“嗯”了一声，Charles的话像有魔咒一样。他一屁股坐到那张石床上，手放在膝盖上，有些不知所措地看着Charles到处忙活的背影。

       “你想吃点什么？”Charles热情地把所有的贮藏都翻出来，黑莓啊覆盆子啊蕨菜干啊全部摆到矮木桌上。他洗了个杯子，给Erik倒了他最喜欢的红茶。

       “都行。”Erik捧着茶，往旁边挪了点，好让Charles挨着他坐下。

       “这些都熟了，甜甜的。”Charles自顾自拿了颗果子，咬破一小口，轻轻吮吸，流出来的汁水把他的嘴唇染得更红了。

       Erik都看傻了，视线完全无法从Charles的侧脸移开。他的脸颊粉扑扑的，睫毛又长又翘，Erik真想摸一摸，或者亲一亲。

       “你不吃吗？”Charles专心致志地舔掉手指头上沾到的那些，转过头之后发现Erik在盯着自己。“你在看什么呢？”Charles害羞地问。

       “在看你。”那人倒是直白，呼出来的气息吹得他耳朵痒痒的。

       “有什么好看的？”Charles整个人一下子变得好烫，手都要把袍子的边角揪破了。

       “你的眼睛，鼻子，耳朵....”Erik竟然真的在回答Charles的问题，“还有你的嘴唇...你头上长角了？”他不可置信地伸出手，揉了揉隐藏在柔软的卷发间的两个小凸起。

       “唔...”Charles下意识地往回缩，暗叫糟糕。他情绪高昂的时候一般不太能控制自己的变形，这下可坏了，他的身份暴露了。

       “抱歉。”Erik迅速收回手。

       “我吓到你了吗？”Charles垂着头，难过地说：“你要是现在想走的话就走吧。”

       “我不走！”Erik脱口而出，“你很...很特别。你是小羊吗？我不怕羊的。”他继续补充，同时想着怎么表达“其实我还挺喜欢的”更含蓄一点。

       “那你要跟我交朋友吗？”Charles抬起头来又问，声音有点颤抖，泪水在眼眶里就快漫出来了。

       “要！”Erik很用力地点头。

       “可是我不想要你跟我交朋友。”Charles一边哽着声音说，一边自暴自弃地用全身力气把Erik扑倒在床上，“我想要你跟我交配。”

       “好啊。”Erik看上去一点也没被吓到。他的手环在Charles的腰上慢慢地收紧，再度回答说：“好啊。”

       两个人都不太会接吻。Charles尝试着亲了一下，伸出舌头来舔一舔，Erik就受不了地反客为主翻过来将他压住，咬他亮晶晶的嘴唇。Charles惊呼了一声，Erik就趁机把舌头滑进去搅动。

       Charles都快喘不过来了，Erik似乎致力于夺走他所有甜美的气息，吮吸的力度毫不留情，手上还揉搓着他的屁股，时不时捏一捏，叫他在怀里难受地扭来扭去。

       “等一下，等一下，”Charles突然想到了一件重要的事，猛地坐起来，气喘吁吁地问Erik：“你知不知道怎么交配呀？”

       “大概？”Erik把心虚伪装得很好。

       Charles“噢”了一声，重新趴回去，把屁股撅起来，刚刚不小心冒出来的毛尾巴在Erik面前欢快地晃啊晃，“那我们来吧。”

       Erik才伸进去一根手指头Charles就开始咩咩叫了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉。Erik心疼地要抽出来，他反而哭得更大声了。

       “不要，Erik，呜呜呜，别走。”

       Erik没办法，只能哄着他，用很多很多的亲吻和爱抚转移他的注意力。扩张的过程漫长无比，Charles顺从地接纳一切，戳对地方的时候就舒服地哼哼，Erik硬得都发疼了。

       “可以了，Erik，进来，我要你。”Charles摇晃着屁股，回头眼巴巴地看着他。

       Erik揉着Charles肉乎乎的臀瓣，一路摸到他布满点点雀斑的肩膀，把他转过来正面自己。

       小羊的后穴又湿又热，Erik刚挤进去头部就要疯了。他感觉到Charles的里面紧紧地吮吸着他，伴随着每一次抽插收缩挽留。

       Charles的袍子被揉得一团乱，Erik三两下就将它撕掉了。他俯下身去，舔弄Charles饱满的胸脯前比莓果还要鲜红诱人的乳头，口水把那里弄得一塌糊涂。他猜想Charles可能会喜欢这个，毕竟刚才小羊把他的每一根手指头都含着舔了个遍。

       “快点呀！快点动呀！”没想到Charles不满地双腿乱蹬，扑腾着搂住Erik，自己挺腰往那根又粗又硬的肉棒上凑。这同他刚才那副害羞的模样还真是大相径庭。

       Erik立刻照做了，既然Charles想要的话，为什么不呢？他握住Charles的脚踝，把身下的人完全打开，更快更狠地操了进去，精壮的大腿一下下撞在Charles的屁股上，啪啪作响的羞耻声在空旷洞穴里无限放大。

       Charles完全是自讨苦吃了，被干得咩咩直叫，Erik把他撑得满满的，火辣而高频率的抽动让他浑身酥麻，灭顶的快感从尾椎直冲大脑。

       “你是谁的？是谁的小羊？”都这会了Erik还有闲心戏弄Charles，这纯洁又淫荡的林中精灵将他的控制欲全都激发出来，“嗯？告诉我，你要做谁的小羊？”

       “Erik的，我要做Erik的小羊。”Charles哭喊着，把Erik抱得更紧。被占有和标记的念头让他无比兴奋，终于克制不住地射了。

       痉挛着收紧的后穴把Erik也逼得释放了出来，精液一波一波射进Charles的肚子里。被操傻了的小羊满足地呻吟一声，拉过被子把他和Erik一起裹住。

       “再陪我待一会吧。”Charles整个人趴在Erik身上，头埋在他的颈间蹭着，“我一个人好无聊哦。”他又开始胡说了，森林里不知道有多少小动物想跟他玩呢。

       “待多久都行。”Erik亲了亲Charles的小角，感觉到他敏感地抖动了一下。

       午饭吃不吃都没关系的，反正这里多得是Charles采集来的果子。

       “他会吃了你的，Charles，那家伙是个人类！”Raven飞来飞去地干扰Charles采摘浆果。

       “不，他不会。”Charles笃定地说，挥手把Raven赶到一边去。她快把篮子里所有的草莓都吃光了。

       “他说不定是狼人呢，会嗷呜嗷呜地叫的。”旁边的Alex嚷嚷地补充，恨不得蹦到Charles面前的树上去，“那天我都看到他咬你脖子了！他还想喝你的奶！”

       “我们在...总之不是你想的那样！”Charles好歹还记得Alex是只未成年小兔，着急但不失含蓄地解释：“那是表达爱的一种方式。话说回来，Alex，你妈妈没教过你不准偷看吗？”

       Alex窘迫地挠挠头，最后一言不发地跑掉了。

       “你真是只彻头彻尾的傻羊。”Raven丢下这句话，扇扇翅膀也飞走了。

       “我才不是呢。”Charles撇撇嘴，继续把树丛上所有的果子都摘下来。Erik还在家里等着给他做馅饼吃呢。


End file.
